Fallen Angel: They Beast
by Z98
Summary: Sakura and the gang run into a fallen angel with a mission. But does he mean them harm?


I just want to say that I am tired of writing my fics with the Japanese names. Most of the time the names are too long so I'm going to do some modifying. Sakura, Madison, and all of their girlfriends will have their English names while basically everyone else will have their Japanese names. I'm sorry if it gets confusing but I write better this way.  
  
Fallen Angel: The Beast  
  
Prologue: Chance Meeting  
  
The man got off his knee and stood, some smoke still rising from his back but it dissipated quickly. A lustful look was in his eye, a lust for blood. He walked around the female angel tied down to a chair. He was surprised that she had fallen into his trap so easily, but she was still young for an angel, only two hundred years old. She was barely conscious and was slopped down. The man chuckled to himself, not caring if the angel heard him. Apparently she did, for her head snapped up and looked at him. Her eyes went wide in fear and anguish, neither of which affected the man. It was a fine catch, really, considering she was already very powerful and yet still young. He could keep her and let her powers develop more, but that was a risk and he was a careful man. He walked up in front of her and held her face up with his hand. The angel flinched at his touch, which only made his grin grow larger. Suddenly two Kris knives appeared in his hand and he stabbed them into the angel's hands. She screamed and tried to jerk away but only ended up causing her more pain. The man considered slashing the angel's throat but decided against it. He bent down and kissed her, lightly at first. The angel tried to draw back away from him but he heard her firmly in place with just his one hand. He forced his tongue into her mouth, slowly feeling his way through. The angel started struggling even more, trying to tap into her powers but unable to. The man had taken precautions and had shielded her. He found the connection between the angel and her powers and broke it. He broke off the kiss just as the angel screamed out. Agony was etched on her face as the connection was severed. The man drew on the angel's power and drained it all away. He then left the room, knowing fully well that there were other demons waiting to feast on the angel's body. He didn't care what they did with her. He no longer had a use for her and that was all he cared about. In a matter of seconds he heard screams coming out of the room. A cruel laugh came out of his mouth as he sensed the pain the demons were beginning to inflict upon the angel. That was just a starting point. In the end, there would be nothing left of the angel. He continued laughing as he left the building. Life had rewarded him and punished him many times, but this time he had gained a great reward. He took out a card from the pocket of his black trench coat. The image of a black winged-dragon was painted on it, The Destroyer written under the picture. The Host had tried so hard to keep this card hidden and safe. Now, it was in his possession. He burst into laughter again, feeling quite satisfied with what he had accomplished. Perhaps he should have drained the young angel of her blood, but his hunger was not so great yet.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Sakura Avalon walked out of the terminal and stretched. The long flight to the United States was finally over. Well, almost. She, Madison, Meilin, Li, Eriol, and the rest of her class had come to the US for their summer vacation trip. They were currently in Chicago and would be driving to Milwaukee, Wisconsin, on a coach bus. She had only been on a plane once before, and that was the trip to Hong Kong. She opened her purse and found Kero sleeping inside. Good, he couldn't mess anything up. She hooked an arm through Li's and smiled at him. Li blushed slightly but you could barely see the redness. Meilin smiled at the two couples while Madison, as usual, was taping them.  
  
"Isn't it great to be here Syaoran?" Sakura asked her boyfriend.  
  
"If you say so," Li replied.  
  
All of them were now seventeen and in high school. They were also preparing to take the entrance exams for Tokyo University since all of them wanted to stay together. Just then Julian and Tori appeared behind them. Tori and Li immediately began a staring contest. Sakura sighed. Even though she had managed to get them to stop fighting, they still glared at each other when they were in the same room.  
  
"Come on," she said, "The rest of the class is waiting."  
  
Terada and Kaho had gotten the rest of the class together and they were preparing to get their luggage. The class went down to the claiming area and they quickly got their stuff. The group then went outside and followed the two teachers to a waiting coach bus.  
  
"You're the Japanese class we've been expecting?" a man asked.  
  
"We are," Kaho replied.  
  
"Welcome to the United States," the man said, "Please get on quickly."  
  
The man sat behind the driver while the other students sat by their friends. Conversations soon started as the bus pulled away from the airport.  
  
"What exactly is the US like?" Sakura asked Eriol.  
  
"The US doesn't have much in the way of magic," Eriol replied, "though a lot of its technology is impressive. It's also a very rich nation, but China is catching up quick."  
  
"What's there to see?" Meilin asked.  
  
"I don't know too much about Milwaukee," Eriol admitted, "It's still considered a young city and there isn't that many things."  
  
"Then why did they choose this place to visit?" Madison asked.  
  
"We're only staying in Milwaukee," Li answered, "We'll be going to Madison and Chicago a few times to see the sights. Maybe Green Bay too."  
  
"They also chose the city because it's cheaper to stay here," Eriol added, "The school can't afford to go to some of the larger cities."  
  
The drive seemed to go on for a long time until they finally reached Milwaukee. By then, darkness was already falling. When they got off the bus they were met by three American students, all about their age. The first one was a redheaded girl who had clear blue eyes. Standing next to her was a young man with black hair and dark red eyes. The other three included two girls with brown hair, one with matching brown eyes and the other with blue, and a boy with blond hair and green eyes.  
  
"Welcome to America," the first girl said, "I'm Amelia and this is Drake, Samantha, Helena, and Andy."  
  
The two boys nodded while the other two girls waved.  
  
"That Drake fellow is really cute," Nikki said to Madison and Meilin.  
  
"That's true," the other two girls agreed.  
  
"Come on. We'll show you to the rooms," Amelia said to them. She then read off the five groups and the students split up.  
  
Sakura, Li, Eriol, Madison, Nikki, and Meilin went with Drake.  
  
"Hi," Sakura greeted cheerfully."  
  
"Hey. Follow me. I'll show you to your room."  
  
They grabbed their bags and when Drake saw they had a lot he took some of the girls' bags. They got to the elevator and went up to the third floor. The carpet was blue on this floor and he took them to room 314. He gave each of them a cardkey and opened the door for them.  
  
"If you need anything, here's my number," he said and handed Nikki a phone card.  
  
He then said goodbye and left them to unpack.  
  
"Come on," said Sakura, "Let's unpack quick. I want to see what we can do in this hotel."  
  
They put all of their stuff into the drawers and closets and went downstairs. Most of the other students had already gathered. Chelsea, Zachary, and Rika were waiting for them.  
  
"Hey," Chelsea greeted, "There's a swimming pool we can use later."  
  
"Great! I'm glad I brought a swimsuit."  
  
"Settle down everyone," said Kaho, "Once everyone is down we'll be going to eat dinner."  
  
Within a few minutes the rest of the class had assembled and everyone was gossiping.  
  
"That Drake kid is really cute," one girl said, "I wonder if he has a girlfriend?"  
  
Soon most of the girls were talking about Drake, including Madison, Meilin, and Nikki.  
  
"Madison, don't you have better things than to talk about guys?"  
  
"Considering you already have a boyfriend, I don't see why you're objecting," Madison replied.  
  
"He's also really mysterious," Nikki added, "I mean, why is he wearing all black clothes?"  
  
"That's true," said Meilin, "He had a black shirt, pants, and belt."  
  
"Sakura, can I talk to you for a sec?" Eriol asked.  
  
"Sure."  
  
Sakura and Eriol walked off to the side and once they had a little privacy Eriol's face turned serious.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Someone here is an extremely powerful sorcerer or sorceress," said Eriol, "I can't pinpoint who it is, but they could easily rival you in power."  
  
"Hoe! I thought I was the most powerful sorceress in the world!"  
  
"So did I," said Eriol, "We have to be careful. However, something is messing up my readings. I suspect that whoever is that powerful is hiding their true powers. I am serious when I say this Sakura, whoever is out there could be dangerous."  
  
"Okay. Shouldn't we tell the others?"  
  
"We'll have to until after dinner," said Eriol, "Come on, let's get back."  
  
The two walked back and followed everyone else to the dining room. They got their meals and ate hungrily. Airplane food was not really edible in most cases and motion sickness didn't help. After dinner, the gang gathered together away from the rest of the class. Kaho walked over, having gotten a mental message from Eriol.  
  
"Is something wrong?" she asked.  
  
"Eriol thinks he sensed someone really powerful here," said Sakura.  
  
"Really?" said Li, "Who?"  
  
"I don't know," Eriol admitted, "However, I've gotten a better reading. It's very familiar, but I cannot make a positive identification. However, I do have a suspicion."  
  
"So who do you think it is?" Madison asked.  
  
"Most likely it is a Dark Angels, Angels that have sworn loyalty to Hell."  
  
"You mean that stuff is real?" said Madison, "I thought that was only in the Christian religion!"  
  
"It's real," said Li, "However, I always thought the Host and Hell tried to stay away from humans."  
  
"That was true for a time," said Kaho, "However, right after Clow Reed had died, something odd happened. A massive burst of magical energy swept throughout the entire world. It is my opinion that the Host and Hell must have met in battle, but I am not completely sure. Perhaps something else happened, for all that magical energy truly did affect the world. It killed hundreds of magicians all around the world, and that is one of the primary reasons that there are so few mages today. The witch hunts led by the Churches didn't help either."  
  
"Is there actually something to be worried about?" Meilin asked.  
  
"Perhaps," said Eriol, "As I said, I have not made a positive identification. The problem is that the energy pattern of a Dark Angel and Angel are very similar, and there are only subtle differences. Because the energy signature is muddled, I can't tell the difference right now."  
  
"It might also be a Fallen Angel," Kaho suggested.  
  
Eriol nodded thoughtfully, but she had lost the others.  
  
"What's a Fallen Angel?" Sakura asked for everyone else.  
  
"They are extremely rare, and I know of only two that ever existed," Eriol explained, "Fallen Angels are Angels that have left the Host of their own free will, and do not ally with the Host or Hell. However, Fallen Angels cannot maintain their life energy without something supporting them so few Angels would ever make that choice."  
  
"But you wouldn't bring it up if it wasn't," said Madison, "What exactly are you going to do?"  
  
"What can we do?" said Li, "I do remember one thing that I read about Angels. No matter what kind they are, mortals have almost always lost to them."  
  
"That is why we must pray it isn't a Dark Angel," said Eriol.  
  
Sakura was most unhappy about having her vacation disturbed like this, but she would have to make the best of it. Hopefully whatever Eriol sensed would go away.  
  
"We'll deal with it when it comes up," said Sakura, "Let's just enjoy ourselves."  
  
"Okay," the others agreed.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Sakura was tossing and turning in the bed. She was having a nightmare. A serpentine dragon was chasing her, firing powerful blasts of energy at her. She used the Shield Card but the Shield was defeated from one shot. She tried Fly but that still wasn't enough. Even Dash couldn't help her outrun the creature. Finally she came to a halt and confronted the creature. Suddenly a beam of black energy struck the creature and it fell, smoking. Sakura looked over and saw a man standing on top of a ledge. The man wielded a long sword and simply looked down at Sakura. She couldn't see his eyes, but felt them probing into her. He then jumped off the ledge and landed in front of the dragon. A second later, another man appeared and fought him. The two warriors fought, each firing off powerful spells. Suddenly one struck Sakura and she screamed out in pain.  
  
End of Prologue  
  
I hope you enjoy the rest of the story.  
  
Z98 


End file.
